villainousfandomcom-20200223-history
Q
|duration = 14:19 |previousEpisode = The Lost Cases of the Tree House }} "Q&A Black Hat Organization replies" is the eleventh episode of the Orientation Videos for Villains miniseries of Villainous, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It is the final episode of Orientation Videos for Villains. It follows Black Hat, Dr. Flug, 5.0.5. and Demencia answering questions that had been submitted by viewers. Credits *'Voices:' **Alan Ituriel as Black Hat **José Macías as Dr. Flug Slys **Melissa Gedeón as Demencia **Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5. In video * Production ** Black Hat Organization Television Service * Direction: ** Dr. Flug * Hat Bot Staff: ** Sets: *** Hat Bot J41M3 *** Hat Bot M4Y73 *** Hat Bot 3R-N3570 *** Hat Bot 648Y *** Hat Bot HUM83R70 *** Hat Bot 83NJ1 *** Hat Bot A14-N *** Hat Bot S3LE-NE *** Hat Bot 4M1 *** Hat Bot 1-K3R *** Hat Bot 3R1K4 *** Hat Bot Y4-53R *** Hat Bot V3-R0 *** Hat Bot 4N-DY *** Hat Bot D1360 *** Hat Bot 8R4ND0N *** Hat Bot 4D01F0 *** Hat Bot 57EP-F4N *** Hat Bot R4F4 *** Hat Bot 3M1-L14N0 *** Hat Bot 63-RRY *** Hat Bot JUL10 *** Hat Bot C4R0 *** Hat Bot D4N-1EL * Featured Members ** Lemongrab ** Nohyas ** Lord Boxman ** Mojo Jojo ** Rob ** Vilgax ** Aku ** Peridot and Jasper ** Malum Kranus ** Cosma ** Father ** Him ** Hunson Abadeer ** The Delightful Children from Down the Lane * Camera: ** Cambot * Cam Bot Maintenance: ** Hat Bot 4DR-I4N * Audio: ** Hat Bot M4R-14 ** Hat Bot T1M ** Hat Bot P4NCH0 ** Hat Bot 4NDR34 ** Hat Bot ST3V3 ** Hat Bot GU1-0LL3R * Preachers of the Word of Master Black Hat: ** José Antonio Macías ** Melissa Gedeón ** Mauricio Pérez ** Raúl Anaya ** Héctor Emmanuel Gómez ** Sergio Gutiérrez ** Isabel Martiñón ** Victor Hugo Aguilar ** Oscar Flores ** Carlos Hugo Hidalgo * DEMENCIA'S TOTALLY AWESOME VIDEO: ** ME! * MUSIC POWER: ** CYNTHIA BLACK CAT * HAT BOT-CHORUS: ** MODELO ENRIQUE ÁNGELES * Black Hat Org Staff: ** Catering: *** 5.0.5. ** Security: *** D3-M (Demencia) * Special Victims Thanks ** Ian JQ ** Toby Jones ** Mr. Warburton ** Kyle A. Carrozza Trivia * This is the first episode to be aired in 2019. ** This is also the first episode to be livestreamed using YouTube's streaming feature. * This is the second and last episode of Orientation Videos for Villains to not begin with "The Lost Cases of" in the title, the first being "Guide for an Evil Conquest". * Unlike the other episodes of Orientation Videos for Villains, it was broadcast on live TV. * It is revealed that 5.0.5 is 4 years old in the video. Continuity * The fates of the Black Hat clones from "The Perception of Evil", are revealed. ** The clone called Earl was kidnapped by Demencia. ** The Monstrous clone is currently being held in the basement, under investigation. ** The muscular Black Hat escaped. ** The perfect copy of Black Hat was donated to Strike by Black Hat as a test subject and is still a stone statue. References # Cartoon Network LA (2019-02-09). Videos de Orientación para villanos: Q&A Blackhat Organization responde | Cartoon Network (ES). Retrieved on February 9, 2019. # Cartoon Network Brasil (2019-02-09). Telecurso 2000 pra vilões: Organização Blackhat responde | Cartoon Network (PT-BR). Retrieved on February 9, 2019. de:Q&A Black Hat Organization replies es:Q&A Blackhat Organization responde Category:Episodes Category:Orientation Videos for Villains